dannyphantomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vladco
thumb|Vladco Logo Vladco 'es una empresa propiedad de Vlad Masters. Como Fenton Works, se especializa en la fabricación de dispositivos anti-ectoplasma. En el episodio "Coqueteando con el desaster", Vlad compra Axiom Labs, la empresa en la que el papá Valerie Gray trabaja, por razones desconocidas. Vlad-Gadgets Vladco ha desarrollado numerosos inentos anti-fantasmas como: Spectral Energy Neutralizer *'First Appearance: Bitter Reunions *'Appeared in': Bitter Reunions, Kindred Spirits. *'Function': Neutralizes spectral energies. It prevents Danny from transforming when contained inside it *'Official Quote': "Designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your idiot father." - Vlad Plasmius, Bitter Reunions One of Vlad's truly useful devices, this is the first Vlad-gadget seen on the show. Given the practical applications of a box specifically tooled for trapping ghost hybrids, one would think it would get more use than the two times we've seen it in the entire series. Hence the name, the device nullifies spectral energies, which means it is probably immune to ecto-blasts. Granted, the only times we ever see it in action showcase its most useful feature: preventing Danny from going ghost and getting away. Given that it keeps Danny in human form by disrupting his powers, it may be possible that elements from its design were later incorporated into the Plasmius Maximus and Skulktech 9.9's "Phantom Palm Pummeler". Plasmius Maximus *'First Appearance': Maternal Instinct *'Appeared in': Maternal Instinct. *'Function': It causes a "short circuit" in every half-ghost powers. It prevents Danny and Vlad from transforming in their ghost form for the next three hour. *'Official Quote': "Oh. I call it the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short circuited your powers for the next trhee hours." - Vlad Plasmius, Maternal Instinct. Another of Vlad's truly useful devices. this is the second Vlad-gadget seen on the show. The device nullifies spectral energies, just like the Spectral Energy Neutralizer,but only for the next three hours. Plasmius Portal *'First Appearence': Bitter Reunions *'Appeared in': Bitter Reunions, The Million Dollar Ghost, The Ultimate Enemy, Secret Weapons, Infinite Realms, Livin' Large. *'Function': Similar to the Fenton Ghost Portal, it allows Vlad to travel to the Ghost Zone at his will. His Wisconsin home is leveled when he forgets to change its Ecto-Filtrator. Vlad has several Plasmius Portals, at least one in every mansion. He always use them to travel to the Ghost Zone in order to find Ghostly artifacts. Cloning Machinery *'First Appearence': Kindred Spirits *'Appeared in': Kindred Spirits *'Function': It allows him to create several (unstable) clones of Danny Phantom. This is how Dani Phanton was created. Containing Machine *'First Appearence: '''Kindred Spirits *'Appeared in:' Kindred Spirits *'Function: It transforms Danny into a ghost against his own will. However, due to his force of will he overloaded the machine, thus causing an explosion before he changes. Ecto-Acne Smoke bomb *'First Appearence: '''Masters of All Time *'Appeared in: ' Masters of All Time *'Function: 'Is a smoke bomb designed to release a purple smoke that produces the Ecto-Acne. Ecto-Operating Table *'First Appearence: 'The Ultimate Enemy *'Appeared in: 'The Ultimate Enemy, D-Stabilized *'Function: 'This is the table on which Danny was lying when Vlad ripped out his ghost half in the movie The Ultimate Enemy. It is later seen when Vlad was trying to figure out why Dani survived more than the other clones. Ghost Gauntlets *'First Appearence: 'The Ultimate Enemy *'Appeared in: 'The Ultimate Enemy *'Function: 'Its claws allows its user to separate anyone's Ghost half from them. It also works to separate any object that is trapped inside somebody's body. When used by a ghost or a half-ghost, they glow with the same color of their ecto-energy (Vlad's pink ecto-energy and Danny's green ecto-energy) Ghost Shield *'First Appearence: 'Secret Weapons *'Appeared in: ' Secret Weapons *'Function: 'This ghost shield works in ghosts and humans too. Unlike the others, this is invisible. Hologram Projector *'First Appearence: 'Secret Weapons *'Appeared in: 'Secret Weapons, Kindred Spirits, D-Stabilized, Planet Phantom. *'Function: 'He uses his holograms to watch his files of Danny and Valerie's battles in order to analyse Danny's powers. He also use it in order to have his "own Maddie" as an assistant. Supercomputer *'First Appearence: 'Kindred Spirits *'Appeared in: 'Kindred Spirits, The Ultimate Enemy *'Function: 'He uses his super computer to have a record of all his hits and all the information he has about Danny. Omni-Remote *'First Appearence: 'Secret Weapons Shades of Gray *'Appeared in: 'Secret Weapons *'Function: 'It controls the Ecto-Skeleton and its upgrades. Plasmius Thermos *'First Appearence: 'Shades of Gray *'Appeared in: Shades of Gray *'Function: '''Possibly the same function of the Fenton Thermos. Valerie's Ghost Hunting Gear (Mark 1) *'First Appearence: Shades of Gray *'''Appeared in: Shades of Gray, Life Lessons, Reign Storm, The Ultimate Enemy, Flirting With Disaster *'Function: '''Valerie used this equipment in order to hunt ghosts. Vladco Satellite *'First Appearence: Planet Phantom *'Appeared in: '''Planet Phantom *'Function: 'It recolects Ecto-Ranium in the out space. Plasmius Bug *'First Appearence: 'Infinite Realm *'Appeared in: Infinite Realm *'Function: '''A little camera shaped like a bug with Plasmiu's face on it. He uses this bug to ilegally spy on the Fentons in order to know their inventions. It also works as a tracking device. *'Official Quote': "Ah, ilegally spy on the Fenton family, my favorite!" Empresas afiliadas *'Axion''': En el episodio Coquetendo con el desastre se revela que Vladco compro los Laboratorios Axion. Las razones aun son desconocidas. Categoría:En construcción